Bigger, Badder, Better Ron
by Forlong
Summary: A sequal to I Met a Girl Named Tara.  Ron desides to make a few changes in his life, just in time to face new challanges.  Chapter 3 is here!
1. Ron's BDay

I don't own _Kim Possible._ Dom, on the other hand, is mine!

* * *

Chapter 1: Ron's B-Day

Ron jumped out of bed. It was his birthday. He was so happy, on count of this would be his first birthday in which Kim was his girlfriend. He received his first birthday greeting from his pet naked mole rat, Rufus.

"Happy birthday!" Rufus shouted.

"Thanks, buddy," Ron said, "Better get ready."

Ron started to get dressed. His wardrobe had changed a bit since last year. He still wore the colors he liked, but more of the styles that Kim said looked good on him. Ron was keen to listen to whatever Kim said when it came to fashion. Another reason it changed was because of Ron's newfound muscles. He found himself capable of ripping his old shirts. Two months of hard work at the gym (and enduring Dom's sever training) had paid off, and Kim was very pleased with the results. Ron flexed his muscles in his mirror. Rufus started laughing at him.

"Oh, cut it out," Ron said, donning his shirt.

He went downstairs with his little mole rat buddy. His parents were waiting for him, and so was Kim.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad. Hey, KP."

"Morning, Ronald.""Happy Birthday, sweety.""Hi, Ron." They all said at once.

"Morning, guys," Ron said, giving Kim a kiss.

"Now you be sure to come strait home after school, Ron," his mother told him.

"Like I'd want to miss getting my presents," Ron retorted as he shoved his cereal into his mouth.

It seemed like no time before he was walking to school arm-in-arm with his girlfriend. She was warring a pink crop top and beige pants. Ron was warring a red short-sleeved shirt and slightly darker pants than Kim's. For the first time, Ron had noticed that Kim's chest had "advanced" too. She had gotten to be even more hot than she was. Ron shook his head to stop himself from what he knew was coming.

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked.

"Er...nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Ron. I can read you like an open book."

"All right, then you guess what I was doing!"

Kim paused and said, "You were thinking about touching me, weren't you?"

Ron turned crimson and replied, "Can you blame me?"

"No," Kim said, "But you do know that I'll let you, if you really want to."

"Yeah, but if your dad–"

"Why are you always worried about my dad, Ronald?"

Now Ron was in trouble. Kim only called him "Ronald" when she was _really_ upset. Kim was always more aggressive about their "intimacy" than Ron was. That worried him a bit. She said that she didn't like having Josh paw her when they were dating. Why was it so different with him?

"Kim, aren't you worried that we might be going a bit fast?"

"What? Why?"

"Kim, you've been my best friend since before I started actually liking girls. This is so weird to me, even after 4 months. I'm trying to adjust. I don't want to hurt our relationship by going to fast. Do you?"

Kim sighed. She had to admit, he had a point. After all, she did want a man that could take charge. She was just so used to Ron doing what she told him to do.

"No. You're right. I just...I don't know...maybe I just need to convince myself that we're not just best friends anymore. I thought sex might do that."

"It certainly would. Believe me, I'd love to...er...share that with you as soon as possible, but I think that it'll be better if we wait until we're married. Okay?" Ron said.

"Okay," Kim replied, but thought, _If you take to long to pop the question, I will!_

"Glad that's over with," they said at the exact same time.

"Jynx! You both owe me sodas!"

"Dom, it only works if you say the same thing as the person your jynxing at the same time they do," Kim explained.

"What?" Dom asked.

"Were you dropped on your head when you were little?" Kim asked in return.

"How'd you know?" Dom said.

"Lucky guess," Ron said.

"Are you two as psyched as I am?" Dom shouted.

"Probably not," Kim replied.

"Do you realize what we are this year?" he continued.

"DOM," Ron shouted, "You've given us this speech every time we've gone to school ever since it started this year. When will you stop?"

"Probably around the second coming of Jesus," Dom replied.

This was how Dom was normally (for him, at least). Kim had given up trying to understand him. He was an old friend of Ron's from Camp Wannaweep. He moved to Middleton during the Summer. He had wavy, brown hair and blue-green eyes. He was a little taller than Ron. His attire was just a odd as he was. Actually, if you took away the climbing harness that he wore, he wore normal clothes.

–Later that day in class–

Miss Whysp walked between the rows in Trigonometry class to hand back the homework. Ron had not done quite well enough to get into this class. So Kim was sitting next to Dom. Fortunately, she had the rest of her day with Ron, so it was no big.

"Dominic," Miss Whysp said.

"Ack, just "Dom". All right, Miss Whysp?" Dom answered.

Miss Whysp glared at him. Dom was apparently Miss Whysp's least favorite student. It was widely known. Dom wasn't exactly a model student either. He had his feet propped on his desk. Kim didn't think Dom was very smart to push Miss Whysp the way he did.

"So is there a grade higher than an "A+", or are you just going to make one up for me?" He said.

Kim remembered Ron saying that once. He got away with it because he was usually a decent student. Dom, on the other hand...

"Feet off your desk, Dominic," Miss Whysp said, "And I'd like to speak with you about your behavior."

"Uh oh," Dom said.

"Serves you right," Kim murmured.

–Meanwhile in Spanish Class–

Not exactly Ron's dream class. But with how much he traveled around the world with Kim, it'd be necessary. He was starting to get the hang of it. It actually was easier than he thought.

"El trabajo muy bueno, Ronald," Miss Martin said after he had successfully translated what no one else could.

"Booyah."

The bell rang, and Miss Martin gave them their homework assignments. Ron packed away, feeling quite happy.

"Hola, Ron," Penny said slowly, "¿Cómo usted es?"

"Fantástico¿Y usted?"

"Slow down, Ron. I can't speak Spanish that fast."

"Awwwwww. Bebé pobre."

"Stop it, will you? I'm not doing well."

"Your Spanish sounds fine to me."

"Yeah, but I know I can do better. Think you can help me out?"

_You do mean in Spanish, right?_ Ron thought.

"I mean, if you can...say Friday," she continued.

"Penny, you're asking me out. You know I'm with Kim. I gave you a chance and you threw it away months ago. El día bueno a usted."

Ron marched off. This was ridiculous. Girls had been gawking at him ever since he started his Senior year. None of them were with him when people used to push him in the mud. None of them stood up for him when Bonnie said he was a looser. Only Kim did that.

"Maldiga," Ron said, "Mugriento...pequeño..."

"What's the sitch, Ron?" a melodious voice said.

"Hey, KP," Ron said, "Sorry for my language."

"What? Was one of those words a curse?" Kim asked.

"Er...yeah."

Kim sighed and said, "Ron..."

"I know. I know," Ron said, "Just got frustrated. That's all."

be-beep beep beep

"¿Qué es la sitch, Wade?"

"Cut that out, Ron," the twelve-year-old said, "There are some robberies going on. They don't seem all that big, but I've made a connection to them all."

"What's that?" Kim asked.

"They're all laser components," he explained, "All the thief is missing is a charger and a focusing diamond."

"Keep us posted," Kim said.

"I wonder who it is," Ron said.

"Probably, Dementor."

"I don't know about that. He usually invents his own stuff."

"It's called "outsourcing", guys," Dom said.

"So, Dom," Kim said, "How much detention did Miss Whysp give you?"

Dom turned red and shouted, "That's none of your business!"

"Wow," Ron said, "That much?"

–Later that day–

Ron was having a great time. He got a new N-container 202° from Felix, "Zombie Mayhem V: The Grand Slaughtering" for the said system from Monique, "The Ultimate Fortress" for the N-con from Tara, and "Grand Tourism Racing III: Unloaded" (also for the N-con) from Dom. All that was left were the gifts from Kim and his parents.

"All right," Ron said, "This is getting better and better. What's next?"

"Well, Ron," Ron's mom said, "Your father and I pulled money together with Kimberly to get you something. Kim."

Kim pulled out a set of papers. Ron looked at them. He was confused.

"KP, mom, dad, these are insurance forms," Ron said.

"For a years-worth of insurance," Ron's dad said.

Kim got up to open the curtains and said, "Which will go great with your new car!"

Ron was awestruck. He looked at the black '97 Firebird in his driveway. This was amazing. Ron gave Kim and his mother each kisses, and hugged his dad.

"This...is...AWESOME," Ron shouted as he ran outside, "It...I...wow!"

"Is he always this articulate?" a male voice coming from the car said.

"Woah! Back up," Dom said, "The car talks?"

"Oo-oo-oo," the car said sarcastically, "Someone's on the Honor-role."

"I asked Dr. Freeman to add the system he put into SADIE into this car," Kim said, "No big."

"No big?" the car said, "Listen to her. Okay, Ronster–can I call you "Ronster"? I'm the Automatic Driving-Licensed Artificial Intelligence. Call me "Adlai"."

"Adlai?" Dom said, "That's a real name. Convenient."

Ron sat in the driver's seat and asked, "Can I call you "Ad"?"

"No."

"Did Doc Freeman _have_ to install attitude?" Ron asked Kim from behind his hand.

"I heard that," Adlai said.

"Well, you can reach back here," Kim said, reaching behind a non-standard panel on the dashboard, "And..."

"Hey," Adlai said, "What are you–_VRT!_"

"...You'll shut him off," Felix finished.

"Is that a Jynx?" Dom asked.

"No, Dom," Kim said.

A familiar beeping sounded from the Adlai's dashboard. It was Ron's cell-tone.

"That's Wade," Kim said, "He must have a lead on our thief."

Kim pressed a button on the dash that activated a screen. Wade was on it.

"Hey, Ron," Wade said, "I see you've seen Adlai. I made a few adjustments myself. You like him?"

"This car hurricane rocks, Wade," Ron replied.

"What's the sitch, Wade," Dom said, "Sorry, Kim. I just had to try it."

"Yeah," Kim said, "Got the downlow on our thief?"

"Yeah," Wade said, "I can stream you the video."

"Please and thank-you," Kim said.

They saw a room with a laser charger in the center.

"That's a Xenothium power core," Dom said, "_So-o-o-o-o-o_ last season."

"Dom, shut it," Monique said.

A blond haired girl jumped into the room. She sent some sort of shockwave at the camera and the picture went black.

"Rewind and freeze, Wade," Kim said (although Wade was already doing it).

"Who is she?" Ron asked.

"What does she want?" Kim asked.

"And is she seeing anyone?" Dom added, which gained him several stares, "What? That was funny."

"That's just wrong, Dom," Tara said.

Stay tuned next time for "Stonewall Wallace".

* * *

Hope you like this one and Dom. I've worked hard on that character. 


	2. Stonewall Wallace

Dom, Adlai, Samantha, and Wallace are the only characters that are mine here.

* * *

Chapter II: Stonewall Wallace

"So all she needs is a focusing diamond?" Tara asked.

"Looks like it," Kim said, turning Adlai back on.

"_Rrrrmmm_—doing?" Adlai said.

"Adlai, we need you to search for the quickest path to Jimmy Ding's," Ron said.

"Jimmy Ding? The bling bling king?" Dom asked.

"He's got some of the best diamonds in the area," Ron exsplained.

"And he's in the same area as the thefts," Kim finished.

"So, Adlai," Dom said, "What is the best way to Jimmy Ding's?"

"Hey, you," Adlai said, "If we're going to make this work, you can't keep asking me, 'what's the best way, Aldai?' I'm going to tell you the best way! That's my freakin' JOB!"

"Watch your mouth," Ron said, "er…voice chip."

"I don't think things are going to work out with him," Dom told Felix.

"What?" Adlai shouted, "You're only saying that because you're a racist!"

"A racist?" Felix said, "Cars are not a race."

"Adlai, just do your job," Monique said, then pointed to Dom and Felix and said, "You two, shut up."

"Mum is the word," Dom said, "Actually bird is the word. 'Cause a bird says, 'Mum'."

"SHUT UP!" Adlai shouted, "Alright. Got it. Now, click it or ticket."

"Can I come?" Dom asked.

"Sure," Kim said.

"What?" Adlai said, "Don't let the racist come."

"What is wrong with you?" Ron asked.

Kim thought of asking Tara if she'd like to come along, but remembered that Tara kept the fact that she was Aurora the Mercenary a secret.

Kim climbed into the passenger's side of the car. Dom went into the back. The three of them buckled in. The seat belts adjusted themselves automatically. Ron put his hands on the wheel to drive.

"I'm driving," Adlai said.

"I'm driving," Ron said.

"I'm the car," Adlai said.

"Okay, have it your way," Ron said.

—later at Jimmy Ding's—

"Ron," Jimmy said, "Good to see you again."

"Thanks, Jimmy," Ron said, shaking the man's hand.

Jimmy was a short, portly man with a patch of black hair on his head. He was fairly well built for a man his size. He had sold Ron a diamond ring back when Ron was loaded from the naco royalties check.

"Jimmy," Kim said, "We have reason to believe that someone might try to steal that 200 karat diamond again."

"I've put it in a more secure vault," Jimmy answered, "So it should be alright."

"We'll just look around and make sure nothing happens anyway," Kim said, "Okay."

"Fine," Jimmy said.

The three of them split up. Ron eventually came to a particular ring he knew Kim would love. But it was too expensive.

"Jimmy," Ron whispered, signaling him to come, "I'd like to buy this ring, but I don't have enough money now. Could you hold on to it for a few months until I have the money?"

"Sure," Jimmy said, "In fact, I'll give you a discount. 25 off. It's the least I can do."

"Thanks, Jimmy."

As Jimmy walked away, Ron noticed two people walking in. One was a dark-skinned man with a flattened nose. The other was a blond about his age, maybe even younger. Ron was pretty sure he recognized the girl, but from where.

"May I help you?" Jimmy asked.

"We're here on behalf of Mr. Wheeller," the man said.

"Ah, yes," Jimmy said, "I thought you'd be coming a little later. Right this way Mister…"

"Greenwall. Proffessor Wallace Greenwall. And this is my secretary, Samantha Sullivan."

Ron recognized that name. Sammie was an old friend of Kim and himself. What was she doing here? Ron walked over as Jimmy opened the vault.

"Sammie?" Ron said.

"They're here, boss," Sam said, kicking Ron hard in the chest.

"RON."

Kim ran to Ron's aid, but Wallace got in her way. They both assumed combat stances.

"Don't worry, Kim," Dom said, charging at Wallace, "I got him!"

Wallace grabbed Dom's swinging fist and threw him like it was nothing. Dom hit the ground with a crash.

"I'm okay," Dom said.

Kim kicked Wallace as hard as she could in the chest. It hurt. It was like kicking a brick wall.

Ron wasn't faring to well, either. His problem was that he didn't want to hurt an old friend.

"Been a while, Ronnie," Sam said, "What has it been? 5 years?"

"7."

After swinging (and missing) twice, Sam said, "I had no idea you had gotten so…HOT!"

"Not you too," Ron said, "Why are you doing this?"

"To get back at the man who ruined my life," Sam spat out, "He—"

"SAMANTHA," Wallace shouted, "less talking, more taking the diamond."

"Right, boss," she said, turning to Ron, "Sorry, hon. I don't have time to play with you."

She put her hands on the floor. Suddenly, the carpet under Ron's feet rose up, throwing him into the air.

"That was cool," Dom said, "Mean, but cool."

"Tactile telekinesis," Sam said, "Later."

She put her hands on the glass case the diamond was in. It shattered. She grabbed the diamond and leapt out.

"Let's jet, Wally," Sam shout.

"Stop calling me 'Wally'!"

Wallace kicked Kim into a wall and left.

"Well that's not good," Ron said, helping Kim get back up.

"Quite the opposite, in fact," Dom added.

/stay tuned for Chapter III: A New Member of the Team

* * *

This one took a while for me. This story might take longer than I thought. Nothing wrong with that. 


	3. A New Member of the Team

I'm not going to say it again: I don't own Kim Possible.

Now with 25 percent more beef!

_

* * *

Chapter III: A New Member of the Team_

"Got anything on thing on a Professor Wallace Greenwall, Wade?" Kim asked as Wade tried to figure out were the two villains went.

"Wallace Greenwall?" Dom said, "He needs a better more super-villainy name."

"Super-villainy?" Adlai said.

"Wallace Greenwall was widely regarded as the greatest chemist in the world," Wade said.

"Figures," Kim said.

"How'd you find out so quickly?" Ron asked.

"He's a genius," Adlai said, "What more do you need to know?"

"I've been reading a lot of his articles," Wade explained, "Let me do a little more searching."

"Well, whoever he is, he's tough," Kim said, sitting down in the car and rubbing her foot, "Kicking him was like kicking a brick wall."

"Brick wall," Dom said, "Hmmmm."

"Shut up, Dom," Kim said as Ron removed her shoe and started massaging her foot, "Mmmmm. That feels good."

"Thanks," Ron said.

"Got it," Wade said, "He was the victim of a lab explosion that made his skeleton and joints super-adhesive."

"Obviously," Ron said, "But if I didn't know what that meant, what would you say?"

"He's nearly invulnerable," Dom said.

"Alright," Kim said, "But where is he, and what does he want with the diamond?"

"I got it," Dom said, snapping his fingers.

"Spill," Kim said.

"Stone-wall Wallace," he said, "That's what we'll call him."

"Catchy," Ron said, earning him a glare from Kim, "What?"

"I think we should focus on where he's going," Kim bit out.

"Oh that," Dom said, "He's heading for the Rockies."

"How did you—never mind," Kim said, "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"I thought it was obvious."

—Later, somewhere over the Rocky Mountains—

"Thanks for the lift, guys," Kim said.

"Are you kidding, Kim?" Robbie said.

"After the way Ron helped us realize that we could do something for ourselves," Nicky-Nick said, slapping Ron on the back, "It's the least we could do."

"Oh, I'm sure it was no big," Kim said, "Right, Ron?"

"I'm going to have to agree with them, KP."

"Is it true?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah," Dexter added, "Are you two dating?"

"Yeah," Kim said, smiling at the looks she and Ron were getting.

"Awesome," Nicky-Nick said, high-fiving Ron.

"Nice work, buddy," Robbie said.

"I feel like I'm seeing part 2 of an episode I didn't see," Dom said, "One that just got renewed for a fourth season to air in 2006. And funs of the show that heard the news are all like: 'BOOYAH'. And I'm all like: 'Awesome!'"

"Dom," Kim said.

"Yeah."

"Chill."

beep beep be-beep

"Go, Wade," Kim said.

"Stone-wall Wallace's lair should be just below you," Wade said.

"See," Dom said, "It's catching on."

"Shut up and jump," Kim said, throwing a parachute to him.

"What? We're going to jump?" Dom asked.

"Yeah," Kim said, "Now get it over with, Dom. I don't want to have to—"

"YAHOO," Dom shouted as he jumped out of the plane.

"Push you?" Ron said while jumping himself.

Kim and Ron landed gracefully. Ron's landing was a bit unstable, but he stayed on his feet. Dom on the other hand, landed in a thorn bush.

"OW," Dom shouted, "I…meant to do that."

Kim rolled her eyes. Maybe Dom wouldn't be a good addition to the team. However, he did remind her of how Ron was when they started their missions.

"Let's go, KP," Ron said.

"Right," Kim said, pushing her memories back.

"BTW," Dom said to Ron, "What's with you the pretty, evil girl?"

"Her name is Sammie," Ron whispered, "I met her in the third grade. She was close to Kim and me. She moved away when she turned ten. I have no idea why she's doing this."

"Well, let's try to find out," Dom said.

Dom sounded different. There must have been more to him than Kim thought. He seemed to be taking things seriously. Kim was sure that wouldn't last. They snuck up to a ventilation shaft. It was on the other side of a ten-foot deep gorge. Kim used her grappling hook to crate a line to the opening. She made her way along the line.

"Careful, KP," Ron said.

"Yeah," Dom added, "One slip will be your last. I couldn't come up with a better pun? That's sad. After you, Ron."

As Ron made his way across, Kim worked on the cover to the vent. She pried it off with a screwdriver. Sometimes, even with the best gadgets in the world, the best thing for a job is severely low-tech. Kim threw the cover to Dom. He caught it and put it on the ground. Once all three of them were in the shaft, Kim cut the line.

"That'll keep anyone from noticing for a while," Kim said, "Let's go."

"Lucky for us these shafts are so wide," Dom said.

"Nice butt, Ron," Kim whispered just to watch him turn red.

In about ten minutes, they reached the main area. It was a wide room with only one ten-foot long, five-foot wide opening in the upper right corner. This opening was obviously for the laser canon. That must have been what Wallace needed the diamond for. Wallace and Sammie were working on the finishing touches on the canon. Looked like they were almost finished.

"No air vents near the laser," Ron said while looking through the grate.

"I think we can shut it off if we can get close to it," Kim said.

"Maybe," Ron said, "but we'll need a distraction."

They both looked at Dom.

"Now, all we need to do is wait for it to charge," Sammie said, double checking the manual.

"And how long do they say that will take?" Wallace asked.

"Anywhere from 2 minutes to…3 days."

"What? That doesn't even make sense!"

CRASH—CLANG!

"Sorry," said a familiar voice, "Don't worry. It didn't look expensive."

"You," Wallace said, "You're that kid that was with Kim Possible!"

"Dom Butchkowski."

"Butchkowski?" Samantha said, "You're last name is Butchkowski?"

"Surrender, Stone-wall Wallace," Dom said.

"Hey, that sounded good," Wallace said, "I could use that."

"Thanks."

"But as for the surrender thing," Wallace said, "I'd have to say, 'no', Butchowsi."

"Butchkowski!"

"Whatever. Samantha."

"On it," Samantha said.

"So, Sam—can I call you Sam?" Dom said.

"No."

"So what's your super villain name?"

"I don't have one."

"What? Nothing? Come on."

"All the good ones are taken."

"What about Shockwave?"

"No."

"Tellitype?"

"No."

"Dynagirl?"

"That's pretty good, but no."

"Samantha!" Wallace said, "I pay you to kick people down, not talk with them about nick-names!"

"You talked with him about it," Samantha said.

"For five seconds!"

"Actually, closer to eight," Dom said.

"Shut up," Samantha and Wallace said in unison.

"Jynx! You owe me a soda," Samantha said.

"Blast you and your jinxes," Wallace said, "Hold on."

Wallace pushed the laser canon out of the way and punched Ron Stoppable in the face.

"He was only a distraction. Take care of Possible!"

"On it, boss," Samantha said, kicking Dom as she did.

"Ow," Ron said, "Not so hard."

"Oh, com on," Wallace said, "Like I would—OUF!"

Ron kicked him hard in the slide. He seemed a bit tougher than Possible. There was one way Wallace could find out. He sent punches and kicks left and right. Stoppable dodged them elegantly. He wasn't just tough; he was fast. Stoppable punched him in the chest. Wallace took it without a scratch. Stoppable's hand, on the other hand (no pun intended), looked like it would be bruising.

"Been fun, Stoppable," Wallace said when he heard a chime, "but I've got a laser to use."

He threw Ron into Kim and tied them up quick as a flash. He prepared to use the laser on them.

"Farwell, Kim Possible. Farwell, Ron Stoppable. Or not," Wallace said, "You see. I said, 'Or not'. Because, if I use this laser on you, you won't "fare well". HA HA HA."

"That's a lame joke," Dom said.

"You're too late Buttowskee," Wallace said.

"Butchkowski!"

"Whatever," Wallace said, "Possible, Stoppable, prepare to be reduced to atoms."

He hit the firing switch. Nothing happened. He hit it again. Nothing happened.

"Why aren't they being reduced to atoms?" Wallace said, "SAMANTHA, you screwed up again."

"Again?" Samantha said, "When did I screw up before?"

"I think you'll need this," Dom said, holding up the diamond.

"Why you little—Ah!"

"What was that?" Samantha said, after getting up from the vibration.

"I also set the self destruct to go off it two minutes," Dom said, looking at his watch, "Actually, on minute and forty-five seconds. Forty-four. Forty-three. Forty-one."

"Shut up," Wallace shouted.

"Let's go," Samantha said, grabbing Wallace and running for an escape pod.

"This isn't over," Wallace said, "I'll get you for this, Butshowfy!"

"BUTCHKOWSKI!"

—Later, back in Middleton—

"Nice work, Dom," Kim said.

"Aw, no big," Dom said, "That felt so cool to say."

"You know," Kim said, "I think we could use a third member to the team."

"You mean it? Me? A member of Team Possible!"

"Is that a yes?" Ron asked.

"SHABANG!" Dom shouted, "This is the best day of my life!"

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I was having trouble with my computer again. It's cool now. I hope this extra long chapter will help you forgive me. 


End file.
